gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny–Nate relationship
Jenny-Nate Relationship, also known as Nenny '''or '''Jate, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Nate Archibald and Jenny Humphrey. Overview Jenny and Nate date in Season 2 for a brief time. They are secretive at first because Jenny is worried Vanessa - who is like a sister to her - will find out about their relationship. However, when they kiss and Vanessa sees Jenny runs away from Nate effectively ending the relationship. She sabotages Vanessa causing Nate to realise that Jenny will always be three years younger than him and nothing he ever does will change that, however Nate still cares deeply about Jenny. He chooses Serena over her though and this is one of the key reasons that Jenny sleeps with Chuck and gets banished in the first place. Novel Series In the Novel Series Jenny and date for one of the brief times Nate and Blair aren't together. They are seen 'fooling around' in Sheep's Meadow by Vanessa who films them. After this they aren't together again until the final book when Nate goes to a party with Jenny rather than Blair or Serena. TV Series Season 1 In Season 1 Jenny and Nate are purely platonic, he looks out for her when she becomes involved with the mean girls and thinks of her as a little sister. Season 2 When Jenny and Nate date in Season 2 it is just for a short time, they are together after Nate and Vanessa were together meaning that Jenny is worried about hurting Vanessa's feelings. They are caught together by Dan who tells Nate that he doesn't want him with his little sister, they stay together though until they kiss in front of a furious Vanessa. Jenny runs away but Nate sends her a letter to say sorry. Jenny doesn't pick it up instead Vanessa - who is jealous - does and she stops Jenny from seeing it. Jenny remains annoyed that Nate just left her and when given the opportunity humiliates Vanessa, Nate realises that Jenny will always be a lot younger than him and moves on from her; Jenny however it seems doesn't move on from him. Season 3 In Season 3 Jenny and Nate dance together at the ball when Eric and Blair's sabotage fails. Jenny still likes Nate and spends lots of the series attempting to break Serena and Nate up so she can be with him instead. This doesn't work and when she kisses Nate he realises her plan from the start, he tells her that he wants to be Serena. Jenny is humiliated especially when Serena gets mad at her, she sleeps with Chuck and is the one who takes the photo of Serena and Dan in bed together. Once she sends this to Gossip Girl she knows it will break up Serena and Nate, but because of her being banished she still isn't with him. Season 4 Quotes *"You're not like those girls Jenny." *"No no no look im just glad you're ok." *"Jenny, whatever you decide.....im with you." *"I get it, you and I are friends, you love Serena." *"It's just ... whenever I'm alone I can't not think of the other night, you know? It's just, you're the only one who gets what I'm going through right now." Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3